


Thank You, Howard Stark

by tesfayed



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beefy!Bucky, Bucky is 32, But remember Steve is 19, Gratuitous use of italics, Howard Stark & Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark Is a Good Dad, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Spiderman: Homecoming (2017) References, Staron is a brotp, Steve Rogers & Howard Stark - Freeform, Steve Rogers & Sharon Carter Friendship, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers is a Troll, Steve and Johnny are cousins, Steve and Tony love the MCU, Steve is 19, Steve is a good boy, Tony Stark & Howard Stark - Freeform, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony is Steve's brother, bucky has both arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesfayed/pseuds/tesfayed
Summary: The love of Steve’s 19 year life has arms that make him want to weep. Steve bets he could bench press three of him and not break a sweat. His neck has scruff that travels up to his cheeks but damn. He’d never considered beard burn before but Steve would love to have his skin inflamed from that man’s facial hair. Or cock. Any one is fine. Or both. Damn.





	Thank You, Howard Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2017.  
> Sarah Rogers married Howard Stark when Steve was 4. She was 29 when he was born and 39 when she died. She has Tony at 36.  
> Howard in now 49. He was 37 when Tony was born and 33 when he met Sarah and Steve. They got married when Steve was 6.

While chugging down a 2 litre bottle of Pepsi and listening to Kim trash Caitlin, Steve Rogers realized three things.

**_One_** \- He was now 19 years young without a summer job.

**_Two_** \- Tony needed to take a shower.

**_Three_** \- Beer and pizza before bed left the worst case cottonmouth known to man. Or woman. Take your pick. He wasn’t fussy.

“Tony!” No response. Really, this was getting out of hand. His room wasn’t even that far.

“Anthony Edward Stark! If you aren’t in the shower by the time I count to ten, you can kiss your movie ticket goodbye!”

Getting up from his position in the couch (which was more like a bed with all its comfy pillows and fluffiness because Howard Stark does not do IKEA furniture), he turned off the television (which again was also extravagant because it was almost the size of some people’s windows, and thank you Howard Stark for the highest definition) and ambled towards Tony’s bedroom.

“One!” Oh good, his little threat worked as he heard a thump on the ground followed by a loud groan which was most likely Tony from falling out of bed.

“Two!” A smug grin worked its way onto Steve’s face on hearing the patter of feet running towards the bathroom.

“Three!” A shoot of water beating the surface of the bathtub echoed in his ears as Steve opened Tony’s bedroom door and made his way into the bathroom. Damn, he was good. Mom would have been proud.

“Four!” “Alright! Alright! I’m in the shower! What do you want?!” Laughing, Steve sat down on the toilet (after pulling the seat down, thank you very much) and said “Well, it’s a quarter to five now and I thought ‘Hey, since Tony wants to see this movie so badly, let me be a nice big brother and get him ready’. But if this is the treatment I’m getting, you can ask Happy to take you.”

Tony poked his head out of his shower and glared at Steve. Like his adorable big brown eyes could burn a hole through his head. As if. “You wouldn’t dare”, he responded with suds from his shampoo running from his face and down the rest of his body. “Oh yes I would”, Steve replied with a grin, already cooking up plans to prank his brother for the rest of the summer. “I mean all I’d have to is tell dad that you were the one who switched out his cigars for tampons and I’d never have to babysit you again. Genius plan, don’t you think?”

Shaking his head with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, Tony said “You know, I never pegged you for blackmailing type Stark. But you learn something every day.”

“It’s _Rogers-Stark,_ thank you very much and I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Batting his eyelashes and cooing at his younger brother, Steve replied “I’m an angel.”

“Hmph. Angel, my ass.”

“Your 12 year old ass. You shouldn’t even be talking like that anyways.”

“You’re one to talk, Mr. My-List-Of-Kinks-is-Longer-Than-Elastagirl’s-Arm.”

Groaning in defeat, Steve buried his face in hands and shook his head. “I don’t know why you were going through my stuff in the first place Tony. And get out of the shower now. Go get dressed.”

“I can’t get dressed if you’re still in here, dumbass.”

Steve got out of the bathroom laughing, and shouted “And don’t wear the Batman shirt this time! You can’t wear that if we’re gonna watch Spiderman!”

After making his way to his bedroom, Steve went to his closet and picked out his outfit for the evening. Dark skinny jeans that make his ass look like a peach. What? He’s been told his ass is amazing and who was he to disagree? Cocking his head to side and narrowing his eyes in concentration, he looked at his trusty red sweater and then to the grey sweater that he knows does wonders for his growing biceps. So what? Sarah Rogers- Stark did not raise him to be superficial but as far as Steve knows, there’s nothing wrong with knowing that you look good and finding ways to look better.

With his eyes lingering on the red sweater, he realizes that it looks better with the jeans he took out so red sweater it is. Making his way to his bathroom, he quickly undressed and stepped into his shower. He could have chosen to bathe in the actual bath but that was ten kinds of distracting with how big it was ( _Thank you, Howard Stark_ ) and he would’ve just wasted time and soaked in it until his skin looked raisins but he wanted to see the new Spiderman movie just as much as Tony did.

Fifteen minutes later and all thoughts of Zendaya’s role in the movie were quickly pushed aside in excitement for the evening’s events. Steve stepped out of the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the soft towel as he dried himself off. He moisturized his skin with shea butter, put on his boxers and made his way back to his bedroom. Standing in front of the dresser, he ran his fingers through his hair smiling slightly as the blonde strands danced through his fingertips. Soft and shiny. Just like the shampoo bottle said. Looks like he’s gonna have to raid Thor’s bathroom more often.

He got dressed, spraying just a dash of the _Gucci Guilty_ cologne that Sharon insisted she gave him for their anniversary.

Now if you’re just tuning in to _Growing up Rogers_ or Rogers-Stark if you’re picky, the anniversary mentioned is not one of a romantic nature. Steve and Sharon have been best friends since the first grade and they celebrate this on the sixth of June every year and even though they went to prom together and won Prom King and Queen, there was no way they could have dated because:

#1: Johnny would have killed him. Johnny is Steve’s cousin who eerily looks like his brunette twin who has been dating Sharon since they were twelve. Johnny attended Avengers Academy which was in DC while Steve and Sharon attended Shield High in New York. And even though Mr. Fury (the principal who had that super spy kinda vibe going on) was a nice enough guy, he wouldn’t have allowed Johnny to come in the first place.

#1.5: Steve likes dudes. As in, “yaya gay! Yaya dick!” Steve is all about the guys. And he may or may not have a type. That type being brunette and beefy. He figured out the beefy thing after dedicating four hours of his time to serious research after having a sexuality crisis (you can guess the results he got from Pornhub) and dating Logan for few months followed by a brief fling with the one and only Thor Odinson before they settled on being bros. So yeah, he knew he wanted to climb men like tress since he was 17.

#2: Staron? Staron is a brotp. Nuff said.

With his feet covered by white socks and slumbering in his converses, he called out Tony’s name to check if was ready to go. No response. What was it with this boy and not answering when Steve called him? He grabbed his wallet, tickets and keys off the nightstand and walked to the living room. Well, a living room by Howard Stark’s standards.

Huh. Seemed like they had company as Steve heard his dad’s voice and Tony’s chuckles followed by a deep laughter that sounded vaguely familiar. The sight that greeted Steve’s bluish-green eyes made him stop in his tracks and wonder if there was such a thing as love at first sight. Or second sight if you wanna get specific.

Let’s start from the bottom up okay? (And no bottom jokes, he’s being serious about this) Well, the man’s feet were clad in black sneakers and those powerful legs were enclosed by a pair of dark jeans that gripped his thighs like a possessive lover. Those thighs. Damn. Steve wanted to sit on them. Or be trapped by them. Take your pick, all he knew was that what was nestled between those thighs had to be impressive (to him, at least) because no one can have a body like that and have a small dick, okay? No one. And if there were some truly beefy people out there with small dicks, then Steve sympathizes with them.

The man raised his hand to give Howard a high-five which exposed a tiny portion of his hips that Steve wanted to sink his teeth into. Or lick. Or suck. Damn. His tank-like torso was enveloped by a red Henley (!!!) which covered a dark undershirt. Dark green maybe? Steve just wants to tear it off him. He knows he sounds like a bitch in heat but he wants, okay? He wants. The love of Steve’s 19 year life has arms that make him want to weep. Steve bets he could bench press three of him and not break a sweat. His neck has scruff that travels up to his cheeks but _damn_. He’d never considered beard burn before but Steve would love to have his skin inflamed from that man’s facial hair. Or cock. Any one is fine. Or both. _Damn_.

Those lips. When he laughed, he showcased the prettiest teeth Steve had ever seen. And he’s not really a tooth critic but they were all white and beautiful and when he closed his mouth to listen to Howard, his lips kinda pursed in a duck like kinda way but it was amazing. His lips were really red. Like cherries. He was tanned unlike Steve who couldn’t keep a tan to save his life thanks to his Irish background but what really captured Steve’s attention were the man’s eyes when Steve walked into the room. Those blue-grey beauties seemed to swallow Steve whole and looked at him in a way that gave him tingly feelings all over his body. The man cocked his head to the side; his long dark hair swaying slightly (is it possible to be attracted to hair? Steve wanted to run his fingers through it. He wanted to grab it and pull his face to his own face and whisper dirty things in his ear) and Steve swore he was being checked out (he hoped he was, he knew he looked hot. Like, red.) and turned to Howard.

_And out came the most amazing speaking voice ever_ saying “And who’s this stunner Howie?” Stunner. The man thought Steve was a stunner. That’s it. He went and joined his mom in heaven. Bless her soul. Tony cackled as Steve’s face inflamed and became a brighter red than his sweater. Almost as red as those lips he was staring at.

Howard laughed the tiny amount of grey hairs at his temple and the laugh lines adorning his face on display for a moment, making Steve stare at his dad in admiration and gripped the man’s broad shoulder. “James this is Steve. You remember him, don’t you?” At James’ confused face, he continued. “The little blondie that you said drew all over you blueprints when you were at work a couple years ago.” Realization dawned on James’ face as he threw his head back and laughed, making Steve’s breath hitch at his exposed throat that he wanted to cover in hickeys.

But Steve was also confused. If he _did_ draw on James’ blueprints, then he must have been very young when he did it or else he would have remembered doing something like that. Sensing his son’s (well step-son if wanna get technical, but Steve and Tony are both _his_ sons) bewilderment, Howard explained chortling “I remember it like it was yesterday. Tony was just a little over a month old and you were seven at the time Steve when Sarah came by the office to visit. She gave me some time with Tony and went to see Peggy for a bit but you were in James’ office apparently.”

At this, James continued. “Yeah, I was 20 when I got that internship and I went for lunch and came back to find drawings all over my blueprints. I knew you were Sarah’s son since you looked like her and I was gonna bring you to her, but you just ran off laughing the whole time. Believe it or not, when I redid those prints I found some errors in them, so I guess if you didn’t scribble all over them I wouldn’t have seen it, so thanks Steve.”

‘Steve’. The hunky man said his name. Oh my god. His dad started to laugh again saying “And you never would have been hired full time and promoted!” James laughed at this and exclaimed “And I never would have started my own company!”

Ooh! Hunka-hunka had his own company. _Noice._

Steve shook himself out of his lust-induced stupor and decided to introduce himself. “Yeah, hi James. I’m Steve and I don’t draw on blueprints anymore.” James laughed and extended his hand. “Well hi again Steve and it’s Bucky.” Bucky? Who the hell is Bucky? James laughed again and oops. Steve must have said that out loud. James looked at his outstretched hand and then at Steve _and where are your manners Steven Grant?!_

Steve shook his hand and wondered if that feeling was electricity or if it was just his nerves. James’ hand was warm and firm. Steve wanted to feel that hand grip his hip and tug him closer and – “I’m Bucky”, James said, “Buchanan is my middle name.” He let go of Steve’s hand and continued “James Buchanan Barnes, at your service. But you can call me Bucky.” Steve smiled shyly (he hoped his face was his normal colour) and said “Well I’m Steven Grant Rogers-Stark, but you can call me Steve. Nice to meet you again Bucky.”

“How come I don’t get to call you Bucky?!” Tony and Howard asked simultaneously. Jam– Bucky, Steve’s brain reminded him, laughed and wow Steve could record and save that sound as his ringtone forever and said “Stevie here gets to call me Bucky because he’s special.”

**_Stevie_ **

_Oh._

_My._

_God_.

Steve is dead. That’s it.

“That’s my son you’re flirting with Barnes, watch it.” And ‘here we go’, Steve thought and was ready to reply when Tony, grinning like the cat that caught the canary said “I don’t think your son minds much dad. I mean, James is exactly is type. Brunette and beefy. You should the list of ki–”

Luckily Steve’s brain seemed to work again at the exact moment and in a strangled voice he said “Fine! If that’s the way you wanna play it, then you can find someone else to see Spiderman with.” Tony’s eyes widened, ready to apologize when Howard intervened. “That’s more than okay Steve; I’ll take your ticket then.”

Huh?

“Huh? But if you take my ticket how am I gonna see it?” Steve asked in disbelief. His dad wasn’t really the going out to the movies type of guy. More like the “I’ll just buy it online and play it on the television” or the “I can do a home screening of a movie that’s just about to be released “because I’m mega-rich and powerful type of guy.

Howard continued. “You can see it some other time Steve. I want to spend more time Tony now that he’s gonna go off to high school in the fall and you can spend the rest of the evening with Bucky.” Steve’s eyes widened almost comically, Tony almost fell off the chair guffawing, Bucky was smiling (or was that a smirk?) a little bit and Howard innocently (Howard Stark and innocent don’t normally fit into the same sentence) looked at Steve with the same big brown eyes as his younger son and asked “Don’t you wanna spend time with James?” Damn him. He knew Steve wanted to climb Bucky like the aforementioned tree. The senior Stark looked at Bucky and asked slyly “Don’t you wanna spend time with Steve, James?”

He wanted to speak, he really did, but the only thing that came from Steve’s lips was a squeak. He was 19 for fuck’s sake. ‘Do better Stark’ he chanted in his mind. Steve cleared his throat, ready to respond when he was once again interrupted. This time by Bucky, who with a smirk, said “I’d _love_ to spend more time with Stevie, Howard.”

“Right. Steve, you’re an adult. James, you’re more of an adult. Have fun!” And with that Howard moved to usher them out of the house, when Bucky asked if there was bathroom he could change in. Feeling the courage his mom gave him return, Steve said “Yeah Bucky. The nearest one is mine, you can use it.”

Tony and Howard had identical grins on their faces but remained silent as Bucky followed Steve into his bathroom. “Use protection!” Howard hollered when they were nearing Steve’s bedroom door. Steve’s brain was too busy being shut down by that remark to speak while Bucky chuckled at the quip. After clearing his throat, Steve pointed to his bathroom and told Bucky that he could change there. He smiled and nodded his thanks and Steve sat down on his favourite chair and watched Bucky walk (more like strut) with a small bag that he did not notice before. His ass though. Damn.

Less than five minutes later, Bucky came out the bathroom now wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt which was buttoned up to his collarbone and showed that neck that Steve wanted to cover in hickeys. He also sported a pair of black sunglasses on top of his head and the way his body kind of twisted when he came into Steve’s bedroom brought three words to Steve’s mind. **_Big. Double. Beef._**

Steve was hot and bothered just glancing at him. But as Bucky came closer, he got to truly appreciate the beauty that was standing before him. ‘You’re mine’, his brain thought and Bucky smiled. Steve really needs to work on his mind to mouth filter because it looks like he just said that out loud. He feels a bit out of breath just watching Bucky and he’s suddenly glad he applied some lip balm before he went to look for Tony (grape flavoured, if you wanted to know) because his mouth feels a bit dry and he hoped his lips don’t look chapped.

Bucky stood in front of Steve and dropped his bag. His midsection staring Steve in the face. He then knelt on the soft carpeting of Steve’s bedroom floor and looked directly at him. Bucky took deep, measured breaths. Steve’s breath hitched. Bucky leaned in closer. Steve’s eyes drank him in, his hands gripping the edge of the chair. Nothing happened for about two minutes. Both men stayed in their positions doing nothing but studying the other, dedicating each gaze to memory.

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?” Someone asked.

Bucky smiled a small smile. And then he bit his lip.

Oh.

That someone was Steve.

“Do you want me to?” Bucky asked almost hesitantly. Hesitant because he didn’t want to scare off the angel sitting in front of him. Hesitant because he didn’t want to let him go.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” Steve said as he rose slowly from his chair. Both he and Bucky were standing now. This was it. Steve was ready. Monogamy was worth it for this man. For Bucky. This was it.

Bucky let out a quiet chuckle. “Okay Stevie.”

“Shut up and kiss me jerk.”

“Punk.”

This was it:

Steve, being the shorter of the two, tipped his chin up and a warm hand was there almost instantly to cup it. Bucky leaned in and rubbed his lips across Steve’s, the scruff heating up his skin. The kiss was feather-light, so innocent and so sexy because of it.

“Good boy,” Bucky breathed, smiling.

“Only for you” was the quiet response he got and then Bucky went in. He pressed in harder, his grip warm, proprietary on the sides of Steve’s face. This kiss was hard and open-mouthed. What control Steve thought he had skydived out the window as Bucky took it from him. He inhaled sharply and that was all Bucky needed to going. He took advantage of Steve’s gasp and nipped at his plump bottom lip. He tasted like grapes. He liked grapes. Bucky felt Steve’s hands move from hips, trailing up his sides and finally coming to rest at his neck. Their bodies were so closely pressed together that it was hard to find the tiniest speck of air to pass through. Someone’s breath hitched for a second and neither man was sure who it did it. Bucky flicked the tip of his tongue across the roof of Steve’s mouth and went in deeper when he felt Steve’s hands sink into his hair.

Bucky’s hold on his hips turned firm. It’s _almost_ painful and Steve was so surprised by it and by the fact that he liked it so much that he tightened his own hold on Bucky’s neck. He tilted his head by a small fraction when he felt Bucky’s five o’clock shadow scraping across his skin, breaking the kiss and trailing his lips across his cheek and down his neck. Bucky’s sunglasses landed on the floor and the sound it made was muted by heavy breathing in the room. Steve let out a soft _whine_ (he didn’t know he could make that sound) as Bucky bit down on his neck. He moved his right hand down Bucky’s side, the left firmly planted in his hair and tugged on his belt, the sudden motion causing Bucky shift from biting to _sinking_ his teeth into the creamy expanse of Steve’s neck, causing the latter to yelp in pain and press his right hand against his chest.

“You know,” Bucky started, his mouth dragging across Steve’s ear, “if you didn’t pull on my belt, I wouldn’t have bitten you so hard.” “Sure you wouldn’t Count Dracula” Steve retorted using the small distance he created to catch his breath. Bucky leaned it and pressed his lips to Steve’s, lifting two of his fingers to caress the blonde’s cheek and then pushed himself off to pick up his sunglasses from the floor. “Dracula huh?” he asked teasingly when he placed the accessory atop his head. Steve grinned and finger-combed his hair, trying to help it to return from its dishevelled state. “You kinda went all in Bucky. All ‘I vant to suck your blood’” he said, imitating the popular vampire. Bucky’s surprised laugh cut off when Steve stood on his tiptoes and placed his arms around his neck. “But I bet that’s not all you wanna suck”, he whispered and pressed a small kiss on his earlobe.

Steve pushed himself off Bucky and moved to open his bedroom door when his wrist was pulled and he found himself chest to chest with the older man. The same position he was in only two minutes ago. “No,” Bucky murmured, “it’s not all I wanna suck.” Let’s be honest, Steve set himself up for that one. He bit his lip and looked at his feet cursing the fact that although his skin couldn’t keep a tan, it could easily maintain his bright red blushes. “Hey” Bucky said softly while using two of his fingers to gently tilt Steve’s chin upwards, “you don’t have to hide. It’s just you and me Stevie.”

Steve laughed and pulled the older man’s lips to his own. “I’m not hiding Bucky. I’m just finding it very difficult to get some interesting thought out of my head, that’s all.” “What’s so _interesting_ about these thoughts Stevie?” Bucky asked, enjoying the way Steve reacted when he stressed the word ‘interesting’. Steve raised his eyebrows at Bucky’s tone and grinned impishly. “Well, a part of me wanted to drop to my knees when I saw you.” He kissed the older man’s chin. “Another part of me wanted to cover your neck with hickeys.” He kissed his throat at this. “Another part of me wanted to see how hard you would grip my hips if you ever got the chance to pound me into your mattress.” Hearing Bucky’s breath hitch at this, Steve kissed his cheeks. “And now?” Bucky asked. Steve smiled softly and said “Now I just wanna be your good little boy.” This time Bucky kissed Steve but it wasn’t like the other kisses. This one was sweet. This kiss was a promise.

“You are good, Steve. You’re so good for me.” Steve smiled and tugged at Bucky’s hand. “Let’s go then.”

“Where are we going Stevie?”

“We’re going to your place.”

“Why?”

“To see how hard you’re gonna grip my hips while you pound me into your mattress, of course.”

Bucky groaned and Steve laughed, making their way out of his bedroom and out of Stark Tower.

Thank You, Howard Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth of July USA! Happy Birthday Steve!  
> I spent all day doing this, really. I'm 18 and I've never been kissed by a boy. Like ever, so bear with me lol. I hope you enjoy this! Funnily enough, the title only came to me when I finished writing it haha.


End file.
